Everytime We Touch
by WolvesOfTwilight
Summary: This is a second generation pack story. It's told in the perspective of Arianna Black. Live through her eyes as she lives with all the other pack kids. For Arianna and her siblings it's especially difficult. I mean how many other kids go to the store, and their dad gets mistaken as their boyfriend. Imprinting brings exceptional excitement as our favorite wolves become In-laws.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to La Push

**Everytime We Touch**

 **chapter 1: Welcome to La Push**

* * *

"Oh my god. Owen. Shut the hell up." Ava cried in annoyance. I had to agree. Our 8 year old brother was being a rather large pain in the ass. The long car ride to La Push seemed almost impossible.

We were headed to La Push to actually live. Over the last few years we've traveled with the Cullen's. But my parents finally realized it was time to come back. So after visiting every summer for the last 17 years of my life we're finally back for good. My brother, Will, has been back for months now. He's 19 and taking classes at the local college to become a vet. He came back for one main reason, his imprint. Cami Uley, a girl that I adore. Not only because she's my best friends sister but because she's awesome! She's away at Seattle for college, but is looking into transferring closer to home soon.

The truth is, we hadn't been back to actually visit anyone in almost 8 years. We came back every summer, but stayed hidden. My dad would go back to everyone but my mom and we kids were strictly forbidden. I don't think La Push trusted us. But for some odd reason, they do now. Maybe it's because Adam Uley stepped into his alpha shoes. Something dad is overly pleased with. He isn't really a part of the pack anymore. He can help if they absolutely need it but he stays a lone wolf. He says he wants La Push wolves to survive like they have for years. Just because he's immortal it shouldn't change how things work. It's the next generation that's supposed to takeover. Outside of the Uley's though we didn't make much contact with other people. Dad and Aunt Rachel talked but I barely even know my cousins.

Now the Uley's that's a different story. They've came and visited us plenty. Are families are insanely close. In their family is Adam, he's 21. Then Cami, Will's imprint, she's 19. And my best friend, Molly she's 17 like me.

Adam has already started the 3rd generation of Wolves. He has an imprint, and wife. They got married at 18. And they have a son, Jett, who's 1.

Long story short, Will ended up sneaking back on his 15th birthday and imprinted on Cami Uley. He hadn't left since. He stayed with Grandpa Billy. Surprisingly my parents were okay with it. Will was always been extremely level headed unlike me.

I'm quite anxious to see all the kids I grew up with. Wonder how they've changed since we were 9?

"Ava Elizabeth Black! Enough! Do not say one more word the rest of the trip." Mom warned. Sending Ava a particularly nasty glare. Dad looked back in the rearview mirror and met her eyes. Ava challenged him for as long as she dared, he rose an eyebrow and she quickly looked away accepting defeat.

It was only 15 more minutes. We could do this. I could do this.

My parents had been preparing our house in La Push for weeks. They built a basement as sort of an apartment for Will. So that he could live with us but also have his own privacy. We all understood. Also so that when Cami came to visit they could have their deserved privacy, they may even stay there until they get married. It's like their own place, after all, only cheaper.

My room is upstairs along with my younger sister, Ava.

Our younger brother Owen's and parents are downstairs. Perhaps Owen will move his room to the basement or upstairs when we all move out.

It's my senior year. And only the second I've actually attended a real school. Mainly because Ava is the most vampire and grew to fast until now. Owen is almost full wolf. He's always grown normally.

As the La Push sign passed I couldn't help but feel nervous butterfly's in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't seen anyone in years, outside of the Uley's and that was mostly over Skype and text messages. We understood one another.

As we went down the old dirt road I had grew up on an instant smile came on my face. "We're here guys." I could hear the smile in my dad's face. As much as he loved my mom's family he missed his own a lot.

"Uncle Sam's here?" Owen asked as he saw my uncle's truck in the driveway.

Dad chuckled, "Probably eating all our food." Mom giggled along with him.

As soon as the car was parked we all fell over each other to get out of the car. We ran into the house immediately. "Uncle sam!" Owen screeched and launched himself into Sam's arms. I laughed at the pair, Sam was happy to catch him. It's crazy to think Uncle Sam is already a grandpa. I snorted at the thought.

"Eeep!" I heard the familiar scream of my best friend. I screamed in unison and began jumping up and down with her. I pulled back and smiled at her while she grinned broadly at me.

"Agh!" I yelled again and squished her.

My little sister moved forward and rolled her eyes, "Great. Everyone already has friends besides me. I'll be in my room." Then she moodily stomped up the stairs.

Molly rose an eyebrow at me, I shrugged. "She's fourteen. She thinks her life is a living hell or something."

"It is!" Ava screeched from her room upstairs. Her vampire hearing kicking in.

Molly's eyes widened, "I'm going to have to get used to that." she said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression of awe.

Uncle Sam shuffled over and gave me a side hug. "Hey kid." He said softly and ruffled my hair. "Where's your dad?"

On que dad walked in with 3 suitcases and a box. "I'm getting the luggage while my children and wife socialize." He grumbled.

Sam laughed loud, "I'll help you pal. Adam and Will are in the basement. I'll get them too."

"Will!?" I asked with wide eyes. I went to the basement door and threw the door open. "Will!" I yelled happily, and threw myself into him when he came around the corner.

"Little sis!" Will smiled. And squeezed me. "God I missed you."

"Missed you too." I mumbled into his broad shoulders. I truly love my big brother.

I glanced around him to Adam. He was grinning too. "Hey ads." I said softly. "How's that little "nephew" of mine doing?" He may not really be my nephew but close enough.

Adam smiled, "Jett's good. He's talking and keeping us on our toes. He's at home with Jen."

I nodded happily. "I'm coming to see him soon. And Jen. I just love her."

Adam rolled his eyes with affection. "Who doesn't?" He teased.

I shrugged. "She's just so sweet! Unlike you."

"Brat." Adam growled and chased me up the stairs while I laughed freely. Wonder what the pack would say if they saw their almighty alpha messing around.

He ran out into the yard with me where we crashed into dad. "Hey Ads." Dad laughed while Adam looked at him sheepishly.

"Hey Uncle Jay." Adam smirked using the old nickname my dad hated.

"Get the damn bags boy." Dad grumped, all the while smiling slightly. He playfully kicked at Adam but he dodged it easily.

Will came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So how bout you tell your old brother all about your life while we carry these bags in."

I grinned, "You got it."

* * *

"We're what?" I asked in horror.

Dad narrowed his eyes in my direction. "We're going to my sisters for supper. I didn't stutter."

"Ouch." Ava laughed. "Well I for one am excited for this train wreck. See you all there."

Mom growled, "Ava we aren't playing this game here! I'm tired of your attitude. You're going to sit down at this table. And tonight you're going to act civil toward our family!"

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Ava Elizabeth." Dad said sternly. He was glaring over mom's head at Ava.

Ava laughed. "Okay okay. Enough with the third degree. You guys know I only pretend to be a bitch. I'm actually kind of sweet. I just have a perfectly good bitch face. Why not use it."

I laughed loudly.

Mom gasped and dad smirked. "You spend too much time with your Aunt Rosalie."

Ava shrugged.

"And stop cussing! God you guys are giving me a headache. I'm done! You kids are going to kill me!" Mom said dramatically before stomping off into her and dads room.

She nearly trampled Will down in the hallway on her storm out. He came in with raised eyebrows. "Guess mom hasn't changed much then."

Dad burst out laughing then and we couldn't help but laugh with him.

* * *

I tugged at the bottom of my skirt. Bothered at the way it was riding up in the La Push breeze. It wasn't even short. It was more a nervous habit than anything.

When a tall guy answered the door I recognized it to be my Uncle Paul. "Jake! Ness!" Paul said loudly and hugged them both. Mom and dad seemed eager to return his hugs. Mom's eyes lit up.

"Where's Rach?" She asked eagerly. And nearly trampled Uncle Paul to get to Rachel. Apparently they were closer than even I knew. I mean sure they've talked on the phone for years. I think she may even be as close with Rachel as she is Emily.

The rest of us fell in behind them into the house. Paul was standing next to dad in their hallway. The hall was pretty large but we were still all awkwardly squished. Paul smiled at us, "I haven't seen you two in years," he glanced down at Owen. "And I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

He seemed saddened by this, there was an awkward pause.

"I'll introduce them to the other kids." Will said awkwardly and led us to the backyard through their hall.

When we came into the backyard I instantly remembered the kids I ran around with in the summer. My cousins, Kemper and Kylie. Kylie's eyes lit up and she came running at me. "Hey!"

I smiled back, a little hesitantly. She was obviously the bubbly type. Not that I don't like that type but I've always been more of the sit back and watch type of girl. "Hey Kylie." Her eyes smiled when she realized I remembered her.

Kemper waved and I waved back. Will chuckled. "I'm going back inside. This conversation is too exciting I can't handle it." I rolled my eyes at my brother. He glanced at Owen, "Come on buddy, I'll teach you how to make Aunt Rachel mad."

Owen of course trotted after his big brother eagerly.

Ava looked at out cousins then back at me. "Is there ANYONE my age around here? Everywhere I hear about is Ari's age." She snarled. I elbowed her in the stomach to let her know to be nice.

Kemper grinned, "Yeah Maddie Cameron and Scotty Clearwater. Those two will be happy to have another friend. They squabble with one another because they're such good friends. We don't have much variety though you're right. They're both going to be freshman this year like you."

Ava's eyes lit up. And she smiled bright for the first time since being here. Then she slipped away with an evil glint in her eye. We all watched her walk away before an awkward silence engulfed us again. "So. Where's Josh?" I asked referring to their older brother.

Growing up I had Molly, and when I was really little I had Kylie too. While Will always had Adam, the alpha of our pack, Sam and Emily's eldest, then our cousin, Josh.

I was slightly happy to see that Ava would have friends she didn't have much.

"Oh he's at college right now. He phased and came home for a few months then went back, didn't really see anyone."

"He phased that late in life?" I asked in awe.

Kemper shrugged. "Yeah. It was because of a vampire at school. Otherwise he probably would've never phased. He got away from here so early it never really affected him."

"Ugh enough about that, let's talk." Kylie squealed and pulled me off.

I learned a lot about Kylie. Mostly that she had a steady boyfriend named Michael. Some boy who goes to La Push and has nothing to do with the pack. Apparently most of the boys don't even like him. Kemper seemed particularly annoyed as she spoke about him.

I also learned that there are five of us that are in my senior class. Me, Molly, Kemper, Kylie, and Chase Cameron. Then a few boys that I had never met before, but are also in the pack.

"Guys lunch!" Mom hollered out into the backyard. So we all scrambled in to eat lunch. I felt comfortable in my Aunt and Uncles home and could feel my body relax. My initial hesitancy about coming here deflated slightly. At least, my cousins seemed to like me and not hate that I'm a little bit vampire. Then again I'm only 20% and I'm not immortal. So I guess I'm not that big a threat.

As we were leaving Kylie caught me around the arm. "Hey." She whispered. I rose my eyebrows, "We're all going to the beach tonight for a bonfire. As like a last minute thing before school starts tomorrow. You should come, so you can meet everyone and what not."

"Okay," I trailed off. "Why are you whispering?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I haven't actually asked my parents yet."

I get the impression Kylie Lahote is a sneaky girl.

"So you're going to a party tonight?" Will asked as he lay back on my bed. Throwing a ball up and catching it.

"What?" I asked acting oblivious. My cheeks were bright red.

Will chuckled, "I'm in the pack mind. I've heard all the younger wolves talking about it all week."

"Um..." I really didn't know what to say.

Will sat up straight, letting the ball rest in his hands. "They're all good kids. But don't do anything stupid. You're young and don't need to send the wrong message. You just got here."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why do you get to boss me around?"

Will looked at me sternly. "Because I'm your big brother. I've always been the boss. And because I'm trying to protect you. Now just shut up and listen to me."

I nodded and rolled my eyes slightly. I would have to get used to the whole having 3 parents thing. Most of the time Will was even worse than my actual parents. He worries too much.

I jogged up to my room to pull on a pair of Jeans and a short sleeve shirt. The shirt was blank, just red, and simple. When I came back down my little sister was eating cereal, "It's like 7." I stated simply.

Ava looked at me, "Not all of us have amazingly fascinating lives where we go to parties. You party. I eat cereal."

"You're going to a party?" My dad roared as he came into the room, my mom following hesitantly behind him. He was glaring at me.

I shrank against the counter and my cheeks were flaming, "No!" I squeaked, "It's just a bonfire. Kylie invited me earlier, and Molly texted me about it. It's just pack kids." I clarified quickly.

Dad relaxed slightly but now entirely. He was still narrowing his eyes at me, "You didn't even ask permission."

I gawked at him. "When have I ever had to ask permission for anything?" I sassed.

Dad crossed his arms. "We aren't in Alaska anymore Arianna Belle. Here you're a normal kids. And normal teenagers ask permission. I may not like your ideas of fun. Besides, we moved here for a fresh start."

Mom added in her two cents. "And here you are NORMAL. Which means getting grounded when you don't obey."

Ava dropped her spoon and glared at our parents. Dad narrowed his eyes. "We've been too easy on you guys. And here it's going to be different. You will act like normal kids. And will be treated as such."

"Can I go live with grandma and grandpa?" Ava grouched.

Dad smiled, "No hon. it was actually your grandpa that made me realize we've been too easy on you all. And up until now you've all be fine. But it's time for chores and responsibility."

"Chores?" Ava gasped.

I rolled my eyes. She was being dramatic. We always had "chores" they weren't called that but we were always supposed to clean up after ourselves, and help to make the family work.

"Yes." Mom snapped. Damn. Wonder what got into her. She glanced at me, "Of course you can go honey."

"Nessie!" Dad whined.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Oh hush Jacob. She hasn't proven that she can't be trusted now has she."

Dad pouted a second before turning stern again and pointed a finger at me. "Stay out of trouble. Curfew is 10. And stay with Kemper tonight."

I nodded, merely to appease him.

Dad groaned and rubbed his face mumbling about teenagers. I giggled to myself, momma smiled at me. "You look gorgeous sweetheart. You deserve to have a little fun."

And so I did. I exited the front door a little nervously. The beach was right now the road from our house so the walk was short. I could hear the music from the porch. I walked quickly. The beach wasn't crowded with kids, but it had enough to make me nervous. I gently walked forward. When I spotted Molly I sighed in relief and nearly ran for her. She grinned when she saw me, "Thank god you came!"

She pulled my In front a boy I didn't even remotely recognize. "Ari. This is Bronx. He's a junior, and phased last year." I nodded politely, I heard dad mention his name here and there. "Bronx, this is my best friend I babble so much about, Arianna Black. But you can call her Ari, like everyone else.

He grinned at me. "Those vampire genes don't lie. You're gorgeous."

I blushed bright red and looked down. "Thanks." I mumbled under my breath.

Molly giggled. "Where's Kylie?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Where she always is. With Michael."

I noticed Bronx tense at this news. I immediately tried to change the subject. "So... Bronx... That's different."

Bronx laughed. "Tell me about it. My mom was drunk when she named me, and guess where she was from?"

Realization came over me. "Ohhhh."

Bronx laughed. "Yeah. Oh well she was a bitch anyway."

"Oh," I mumbled awkwardly. "Did your dad not have a say?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Molly nearly choked on her coke. Bronx frowned. "He's not really around either. I live with the Clearwater's. I have since I was 11."

"Oh." why did I keep saying that! "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize and.. I'm just so sorry..."

"Nah don't be. They weren't worth my time anyway."

And I then knew that I had no idea how to socialize. I'm officially a loser. I will have no friends here. Or the ones I do have will only be because they're related to me.

"I'm just gonna," I struggled. "Go find Kylie."

Bronx reached out and gently grabbed my arm. "Hey you don't have to go. Really. It's okay."

The smile couldn't stop itself from forming on my lips. "Okay." I nodded softly. Suddenly more interested in this cute sweet boy.

"And that's... Kian?" I asked. Referring to the other boy who was in our grade and in the pack. He seemed a little standoffish.

Bronx nodded. "Don't mind him. He's just... Got some personal stuff going on right now."

I frowned and met Kian's eyes. He glared back at me and I shrank into Bronx's side.

A bold laugh echoed around the fire. My head snapped up to meet the owner of the beautiful sound. Suddenly a boy who had to be in the pack turned in my direction. He had on a polo light blue shirt with dark jeans. His hair was spiked up in the front a little. Not a mohawk in any way! But more of a little point. It was insanely hot.

He is one of the taller guys here. And that's among wolves. He is not skinny, just bulky pure muscle unlike some of the other lanky wolves.

His smile instantly simmered as he met my gaze his jaw dropped and he stared at me with such an intensity even I couldn't look away. I could feel myself sweating beside the fire. "Oh my God." He mumbled under his breath.

And that's when I realized he imprinted. ON ME. I felt myself breathing deeper. Suddenly the boy was right in my face. I couldn't handle that. I was hyperventilating. My vision turned blurry and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. "Chase!" Someone yelled. Then the next thing I knew I was falling sideways over the log.

Then... Black.

Damn way to start off Arianna Black.

* * *

 **Review, to let me know if I should continue, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: NEW STORY NEW PLACE

Soooo I've decided that writing isn't for me. I merely like coming up with ideas not actually following through. But I have a friend who writes amazing and she has a new story similar to this all of you should check out! Sorry! And please give her a shot I promise you won't regret it!

Title: To Everthing There is a Season

author: FanficChikk

Description: You know that famous little moment in a Wolf's life where the whole world shifts and everything becomes perfect? Yeah well it might have been had the first words out the imprints mouth not have been, "Wait… You're alive?" Then not even a breath later two little eyes behind the skirt saying, "Dad?" Yeah, only Seth Clearwater can smile after this one.


End file.
